Rings of the Master Wikia:NT/Tech News
|-|Tech News= https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ursuul/images/0/06/Bf5.jpg The End™ is Nigh We have finally gotten around to renaming our to use standard naming practices. However, doing so required that a great many Wikis across FANDOM be edited by in order to ensure that the imports continued to work after the renames, resulting in dozens of files for FANDOM Staff to . Understandably annoyed, they looked deeper at some of our JS practices, and have since disabled for all Wikis except this one, and this means that we currently cannot add more Challonge.com iFrames to tournament threads (such as Thread:147575) and that no other Wikis can use existing iFrames at all. Now, before you panic and impeach Ursuul, you should know that a) it would have happened at some point anyway, and b) that FANDOM only disabled it so that they could deliberate to decide if such iFrames should be allowed generally. Ursuul has already interceded to ask that they allow them and has argued our case, which at least one FANDOM Staff member generally agrees with already, it is simply a matter of waiting to find out what FANDOM decides to do. If they decide iFrames are alright, then we can go back to adding more tournaments safe in the knowledge that they won’t be disturbed again. However, there is a slim but present chance that FANDOM may decide such iFrames are a security risk and therefore remove our iFrames entirely, breaking old tournament threads and making new ones harder to keep track of. It is an undesirable eventuality to be sure, but as stated, this situation would have happened naturally either way. Bot Flags have modified the to allow them to grant rights without needing to rely on FANDOM Staff to manually apply said rights. This, in addition to the default right of Bureaucrats to demote Bots once they have been flagged, means that the promotion and demotion of Bots are now wholly within the purview of . ;So what changes? *Permanent Bot flags can now be applied much faster if needed, simply ask a Senior Administrator. *Senior Administrators can temporarily give Bot flags to main accounts to execute bot functions faster. **This will happen quite frequently. **Senior Administrators who choose to do this will no longer qualify for new edit-based , since this can rapidly inflate their edit counts. Existing Rewards will not be removed. ** and Administrators can request that their main accounts be temporarily flagged as a bot for individual, quick projects. Doing so also disqualifies them from new edit-based Rewards as with Senior Administrators. **If there is a serious need, other Staff members can also take advantage of this with the same consequences, albeit in exceptional circumstances only. Non-Staff can never have their main accounts flagged as Bots. Feedback on any of the above bullet points is appreciated as always; these standards are already in effect, with serving as the main policy page for Bots. Two new gagdets To give every user group a Tools , has added a Gadget for Code Administrators and one for normal users. If you wish, enable them in your and be sure to provide feedback. Miscellaneous *As a result of the aforementioned renames, our JavaScript is much more efficient now that it does not rely on forks most of the time. * was tweaked to replace the defunct Chat Logs link. * was tweaked by FANDOM Staff to use more efficient processes. *Our was tweaked to ensure that Staff Message Walls are not removed when they are acting as bots. *Several MediaWiki messages had their edit histories cleaned. * es were tweaked. * was uninstalled. * was uninstalled.